Im always be with you
by DeathAlex5978
Summary: Kid descubre un nuevo sentimiento hacia maka y esta tratando de decírselo, pero ellos y black star son enviados a una misión y sucede algo horrible para maka. Pasen y lean plox :'v (KidxMaka)
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos este es un fic KidxMaka que en lo personal es una pareja que me gusta mucho y si eres fan de esta pareja te invito a que lo leas y si eres fan del KidxCrona o SoulxMaka aún así te invito a que leas :v (insultos abstenganse), por ser mi primer fic les pido que sean piados s conmigo D:

Soul eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen al gran atsushi ohkubo (que probablemente no este leyendo esto :v)

Capítulo 1: la misión

Era una cálida mañana en death city, el sol con su enorme sonrisa brillaba a todo dar

Mientras que en el shibusen maka, black star, soul, liz, patty, tsubaki y los demas alumnos de la clase se encontraban hablando mientras esperaban al profesor stein para comenzar la clase

-¿En serio su cumpleaños será en tres semanas?- preguntó con curiosidad la pelicenizo maka albarn

-Si, patty y yo estábamos planeando hacerle una fiesta en su casa y invitar a todos- respondió la mayor de las hermanas thompson

-ejejejeje, siii! Fiesta, fiesta! Ejejeje kiddo-kun se hace mas viejo cada año ejejeje-dijo con alegría la menor de las thompson

-mmmm... y cuántos años cumplirá kid?- pregunto el albino soul eater

-cumplirá 16- respondió liz

-yo digo que deberíamos hacerle una buena fiesta a kiddo-kun- dijo tsubaki

-SIII!, YO EL GRAN ORE-SAMA LES AYUDARÁ A HACERLE UNA GRAN FIESTA A KID NYAJAJAJA- creo que no hace falta que diga quien es, cierto?

-bien, pero no se les hace algo pronto como para estar planeando la fiesta, aún faltan tres semanas- dijo maka

-si, lo sabemos per...- en ese momento liz notó que iba entrando kid -shhh, no digan nada tiene que ser una sorpresa no le vayan a decir nada, ok?-

-¿decir nada a quien?- pregunto kid detras de liz

-aaaaa, k-kid a-al fin llegaste- dijo liz con voz temblorosa

-¿ y bien... de que estaban hablando?-

-n-nosotros? Jajaja estas mal kid, nosotros no hablabamos de nada ejejeje- dijo liz con nerviosismo en su voz, esperando que kid le creyera

-ehmmm... está bien, ola chicos, perdonen olvidé saludarlos- él creyó en las palabras de liz y saludó al resto de sus amigos

-hola kiddo-kun- dijeron tsubaki, maka y patty

-hola kid- dijo soul

-NYAJAJAJA, CON QUE VIENES A CONTEMPLAR A TU DIOS- dijo el peliceleste black star

-buenos dias clase- dijo el profesor stein entrando en su silla -hoy vamos a ver a como diseccionar esta rana- solo se escuchó un bufido en el salón -ah, excepto ustedes maka, kid y black star- los tres anteriormente mencionados miraron algo confundidos al profesor stein -ustedes junto con sus armas vayan con shinigami-sama por que quiere verlos- los tres alumnos solo asintieron y salieron de la clase acompañados cada uno por sus armas

-¿qué creen que quiera shinigami-sama?- pregunto maka a sus amigos

-No estoy seguro, tal vez uno de nosotros hizo algo malo o tal vez no es tan importante- respondió kid

-O TAL VEZ SOLO QUIERE QUE LO ILUMINE UN RATO CON MI PRECENCIA NYAJAJAJA- dijo con orgullo black star

Todos se dirigían en silencio a la death room de shinigami-sama hasta que llegaron y atravesaron el camino de guillotinas que parecía eterno hasta que por fin lograron llegar con shinigami-sama

-Hola holitas muchachitos y muchachitas, buenos dias a todos- dijo con alegría el dios de la muerte

-buenos dias shinigami-sama- dijeron todos al unisono

-para que nos mandaste a llamar?, padre- preguntó kid

-pues verán hay una misión en australia a la que quiero que vayan ustedes tres junto con sus armas-

-shinigami-sama no quiero sonar grosera, pero, en serio tenemos que ir todos juntos, por que no solo envía a uno de nosotros- preguntó maka

-pues verás maka-chan, esta misión es algo complicada ya que hay una bruja muy poderosa y un sólo tecnico no podria sólo con ella, por eso tienen que ir ustedes, los mas grandes técnicos en shibusen para que se encarguen lo más rápido posible, creo que la misión estaría bien si fueran solo dos, pero no hay que confiarnos del poder de la bruja y lo mejor es que vayan los tres-

-¿y cuando nos iremos?- preguntó soul

-tomen esto- shinigami-sama les da un boleto de avión en primera clase a casa uno -estos son sus boletos de avión en primera clase, su vuelo sale mañana a las 8:00 a.m.-

-aaahhh, a las 8 a.m. que hora tan más simétrica- dijo kid con alegría

-YAHOOO! PRIMERA CLASE, DIGNO DE UN DIOS COMO YO NYAJAJA-

-bien, tómese el resto del día, vayan a casa y arreglen todo lo que se vayan a llevar en su viaje, por que mañana en la mañana partirán todos a australia- dijo shinigami-sama cob alegría mientras levanta sus brazos

-Si!- dijeron todos al unisono y se fueron todos y cada uno de ellos a sus respectivos hogares para preparar todo aquello que se iban a llevar a su misión

Y bien que les pareció el capítulo, díganme en los reviews si les gusto, no les gusto, es un buen fic, mal fic, me suicido o no :'v perdonen pero como les dije antes, este es mi primer fic, significa que soy virgen en esto xD, subir el siguiente capítulo depende de que tanto les esta gustando este fic, por cierto, tranquil s fans del kidma que dentro de poco ya comenzarán las cosas sobre el hamor :v y este fic esta en la categoría M por una razón que mas adelante del fic descubrirán 7w7, pero mejor no sigo dando spoilers y dejo que ustedes decidan si quieren verlo o no :v, he estado trabajando en este fic hace mucho y no he podido subirlo ya que no tenía pc (maldita pobreza T.T) hasta que me las ingenie y pude subir este capítulo desde mi celu, pero bueh, hasta la proxima bye, bye x3.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola, hola amig s de fanfiction, he vuelto con otro capítulo de este fic que creo que este capítulo va a ser el mas largo o no lo sé. Sinceramente estuve pensando en borrar el fic y no continuarlo debido a que no recibía ningún review y yo pensaba que el fic era malo o algo así, pero cuando estuve a punto de jalar el gatillo de la pistola que tenía apuntandome en la cabeza :'v leí ese comentario, ese pequeño comentario que salvó éste fic :'D, pero bueno, mejor dejo el dramatismo y el parloteo y los dejo con el capítulo. Ah, por cierto, al final del fic pondré los agradecimientos de los reviews (aunque solo sea uno :'v... Pero para mi, vale por mil :'D)

Soul eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran atsushi ohkubo (que probablemente no esté leyendo esto :v)

 **Capitulo 2: ¿Un nuevo sentimiento?**

Eran las 7:00 a.m. y Kid junto con liz y patty, esperaban al resto del grupo junto con una camioneta afuera del shibusen para partir hacia su misión a Australia, mientras él esperaba algo impaciente, (ya que era una hora asimétrica) comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro algo frustrado por que habían pasado más de 2 minutos del tiempo acordado, pero, algo o alguien lo interrumpió en su momento de frustración

-KIDDO-KUUUUN!-

kid al escuchar ésto, volteó y vio que era maka corriendo hacia él con una mochila en su espalda mientras levantaba su mano como señal de saludo, cuando maka logró llegar a él, bajó la cabeza mientras jadeaba rápidamente tratando de recuperar algo de aire por todo lo que corrió hasta llegar al shibusen

-kiddo-kun... Yo... Lamento mucho el retraso... Por favor... Perdoname- contestó maka pidiendo perdón algo apenada y cabizbaja por la tardanza

-esta bien maka, llegaste sólo 2 minutos tarde, al menos eso es una tardanza simétrica- dijo kid con una sonrisa de lado tratando de animar un poco a maka

Maka le sonrió a kid algo sonrojada por el cansancio mientras aún recuperaba aire, ella se veía linda y tierna en ese momento, cosa que kid no pasó desapercibido y sintió un poco caliente su cara, él tratando de ignorar como se veia maka en ese momento decidió cambiar de tema para olvidar lo que vio

-m-maka, dónde está soul? No debería estar contigo?-

-hmmm, soul? Ah, si, él dijo que yo me adelantara por que aún le faltaba algunas cosas por empacar-

-aahhhh, ahora tendremos que esperar a soul, black star y tsubaki- se quejó liz

-ejejejeje- maka soltó una pequeña risa parecida mucho a la de patty, kid notó la risa de maka y se estaba torturando a sí mismo en sus propios pensamientos durante 13 minutos

"Qué me está pasando, mejillas calientes, revoltijos en el estomago, sensaciones de paz y tranquilidad, por mi padre, que y quien es lo que me causa estos efectos. Acaso... No será que..."

-YAHOOO, YO EL GRAN ORE-SAMA A LLEGADO JUNTO CON SUS SUBORDINADOS SOUL Y TSUBAKI- llegó gritando con euforia black star junto con soul y tsubaki

-sentimos mucho el alboroto y el haber llegado tarde kiddo-kun- tsubaki se estaba disculpando por haber llegado tarde y todo el escándalo que estaba armando su técnico

-no importa tsubaki- respondió kid algo pensativo, cosa que tsubaki no pasó desapercibida ya que cuando llegaban tarde a algo él les daba un aviso o les llamaba la atención y más si se tardaban un tiempo asimétrico, pero esta vez no fue así

-dónde estabas, por qué tardaste tanto?- maka enojada le preguntaba a soul

-tranquila mamá, te aseguro que no volveré a llegar tarde- contestó soul con sarcasmo, maka se enojó más y lo único que se oyó fue un maka-chop, mientras soul se sobaba la cabeza en el piso, kid salió de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a todo el grupo

-bien, ya que todos estamos aquí, lo mejor será irnos en esta camioneta que nos prestó mi padre para ir hacia el aeropuerto e irnos a Australia, ok, subamos a la camioneta y vamonos!-

-Sii!- dijeron todos en el grupo mientras subían a la camioneta y se dirigían hacia el aeropuerto, el viaje no fue corto ya que duró 30 minutos hasta llegar

-lo logramos y con sólo 15 minutos antes de que despegue el avión... 15 minutos... Diooos! 15 minutos antes, que tiempo tan más asimétrico, si tan sólo hubiéramos llegado 14 minutos en lugar de 15, hubiera sido un tiempo perfecto... Soy una basura asimétrica... No merezco vivir- mientras kid se quejaba en el piso y liz y patty trataban de animarlo, la voz de una de las encargadas del aeropuerto se escuchó en el altavoz

-señores pasajeros del vuelo `734M0' con destino a Australia, favor de abordar el avión ya que despegará en 8 minutos-

-ejejeje, kiddo-kun, oíste eso? 8 minutos, eso es un tiempo simétrico- dijo patty con alegría a kid que al escuchar esas palabras se reincorporó rápidamente (N/A perdonen a veces olvido la precencia de patty D:)

-tienes razón patty, vamonos antes de que se acabe la simetría, digo antes de que despegue el avión- kid al terminar de decir éstas palabras corrió junto con el resto del grupo al avión que iba a despegar y lo lograron abordar

-si, lo logramos, y antes de que se acabara la simetría- dijo kid con alivio en su voz mientras liz se sentaba con él, maka se sentaría con tsubaki y black star junto con soul y patty

-y bien, qué es lo que te sucede? Quién es?- liz le preguntaba kid algo intrigada

-no se a que te refieres-

-no te hagas el desentendido, yo sé que...- liz se acercó a su oído y le susurro algo

-QUÉ?- kid se sorprendió demasiado por la respuesta de liz, ya que no se la esperaba para nada y se sonrojo ligeramente -y-ya te dije que no se a que te refieres-

-ejeje, TE GUSTA, TE GUSTA!- canturreaba liz en voz alta en todo el avión

-shhhh, silencio, o te oirán los demás- kid sonrojado estába tratando de callar a liz

-maka-chan, que crees que le pase a kid- tsubaki le estaba preguntando a maka un poco intrigada

-por que crees que le pase algo?-

-pues, últimamente a actuado algo raro-

-mmmmm, creo que está enamorado-

-por qué lo crees?-

-por como liz lo está molestando, aparte hace unos momentos liz grito 'te gusta, te gusta'-

-y quién crees que sea la chica que le guste a kid-

-n-no lo sé tsubaki- maka se sonrojo un poco por todas las preguntas que le estába haciendo su amiga y por un pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza

-y por qué te sonrojas?-

-ehmm, y-yo, bueno...-

-te gusta kid?-

-ehhhh?!- maka se sonrojó totalmente por esa pregunta -c-claro que no-

-entonces por qué te sonrojas?-

-y-yo solo pienso que es lindo eso es todo-

-sólo eso?-

-s-si... No crees que estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas, tsubaki-

-ejeje, está bien maka-chan-

-basta liz ya deja de molestarme- kid trataba de quitarse a liz de encima

-es que es maravilloso, nunca habías estado enamorado- liz estaba rebosando de alegría ya que nunca había visto a su técnico 'enamorado', ya que ella lo podía molestar con eso

-liz ya basta, déjame-

-esta bien, pero voy a estar investigando un poco mas sobre lo que te pasa-

'enamorado' esa era la palabra que reboloteaba en la mente de kid durante el resto del viaje, cuando al fin llegaron hasta el aeropuerto de Australia, todos se dirigieron hacia un hotel

-bien, ustedes esperen aquí, yo iré a registrarnos y a pedir las habitaciones en las que nos quedaremos- kid se dirigió al resto del grupo y comenzó a caminar hacia la recepción

-buenas tardes, quisiera pedir 3 habitaciones con 2 camas en cada una-

-si señor, espere un momento por favor- la recepcionista se dirigió a kid con una sonrisa mientras hacia el total por las habitaciones -sería un total de... 5,025 dólares por favor-

-5,025 DOLARES? NO JOD... Ehmm, disculpe, aquí esta mi tarjeta- kid le entregó su tarjeta a la recepcionista con algo de dolor mientras se torturaba por el precio tan alto -"5,025 dólares... Y ni siquiera es un precio simétrico"-

-gracias señor...-

-death the kid-

-señor death the kid, aquí está su tarjeta y las llaves de sus habitaciones-

-gracias señorita- kid tomó las llaves y su tarjeta de crédito y se dirigió hacia el grupo -bien, aquí tengo las llaves de las habitaciones donde nos quedaremos, asi que, maka y black star tomen una- kid extendió su mano con las llaves en ella

-mmm, yo estaré en la habitación 1410- dijo maka mientras veía la llave que tomó de la mano de kid

-YAHOO, como yo soy su dios, yo me quedaré en la habitación 1412- gritó black star mientras observaba también su llave

-bien, maka, tu y soul se quedarán en la habitación 1410 y black star junto con tsubaki se quedarán en la habitación 1412, yo junto con liz y patty nos quedaremos en la habitación 1408 por si nos necesitan, vayan todos a sus habitaciones y descansen un poco ya que en 1 hora y media, partiremos para ir a buscar a la bruja-

-si- dijeron maka y black star mientras se iban a sus respectivas habitaciones junto con sus armas, kid también se dirigió hacia su habitación junto con liz y patty

-no estas siendo algo mandon, kid- dijo liz mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella

-a que te refieres?-

-no, mientas, solo por que ames a maka no significa que tengas que darle ordenes-

-n-no la amo-

-ejejeje, kiddo-kun ama a maka-chan, kiddo-kun ama a maka-chan, kid...- canturreaba patty en voz alta pero no pudo seguir ya que kid le tapó la boca y cayeron al piso estando a escasos centímetros cada uno de sus caras

-shhhh... No digas nada, o te oirán en las demas habitaciones-

-ejeje, tu y maka aún no son novios y ya le estas siendo infiel con patty- dijo liz con tono burlón en su voz

-y-ya basta liz deja de decirque amo a maka- dijo kid con un tono molesto mientras se separaba rápidamente de patty

-pero tu la amas o no?-

-si... Noo... Bueno si... Yo, yo... Aaahhh!- kid gritó y corrió hasta la pared mas cercana y se dio topes(*) en ella -*tope* no *tope* lo *tope* sé *tope*... Ayuda, por favor- kid cayó de rodillas mientras caía sangre de su rostro por la fuerza con la que se dio los golpes, liz y patty nunca habían visto así a kid y se pusieron de cuclillas para estar a su altura y animarlo

-kid, por favor, no te pongas así, si realmente amas a maka, ve a buscarla, yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda- dijo liz mientras ponía su mano en su hombro derecho

-ejejeje, si realmente kiddo-kun ama a maka-chan, debería de hacer lo imposible para estar con ella- decía patty mientras ponía su mano en su hombro izquierdo

En ese momento, kid supo que tenía a dos grandes compañeras a su lado, y que éstas lo apoyarían siempre, incluso en los momentos mas difíciles

-gracias chicas, las quiero demasiado- dijo kid mientras se daba la vuelta y abrazaba a ambas, liz se separó y se paró enfrente de kid, ya que ella había dicho que lo iba a ayudar en lo que pudiera

-bien kid, si quieres estar junto a maka para siempre y por siempre, primero tienes que acercarte a ella-

-acercarme?- preguntó kid algo incrédulo

-ejejeje, si acercarse, por que cuando kiddo-kun y maka-chan se quieren muchooo...- dijo patty mientras hacía una señas con sus manos que se veían algo morbosas

-P-PERVERTIDAS- kid se sonrojó y regañó a ambas

-no ese tipo de acercamientos, idiota-liz se sonrojó- patty, no ayudes por favor, a lo que me refiero es que demuestres que quieres ser su amigo-

-pero yo no quiero ser su amigo-

-perdón kid, pero primero es la amistad y despues es el amor-

-pero... Y si le digo mis verdaderos sentimientos y ella me dice que solo me ve como un amigo más-

-pues... Que shinigami-sama se apiade del alma de maka- dijo liz en voz baja

-Qué?-

-no, no, nada-

Y así se fue toda la hora y media, liz enseñándole unos cuantos consejos a kid sobre cómo llegar a conquistar a maka y el momento apropiado para declarale sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero por el momento, kid solo seria un amigo mas de ella

-bien, como creo que ya todos descansamos lo apropiado, lo mejor será irnos a buscar a la bruja-kid mentía ya que no había descansado lo suficiente por todos los consejos que le dio liz a kid, algunos buenos y otros no tan buenos, lo mas probable es que no luchará contra la bruja con todas sus fuerzas-bien, vamonos!-

 **Nota del autor**

Y bien? Qué les pareció el capitulo? Un review a este pobre fic por favor :v, pero bueh, tal vez suba el próximo capítulo en una semana o dos ya que no he podido trabajar en un celular o una pc, los '(*)' serán puestos en sucesos que me pasaron en la vida real y al final lo explicaré

(*): eso me pasó a mi hace 1 año y medio cuando no quería aceptar que amaba a alguien y en un acto de desesperación fui a la pared mas cercana y me golpeé la cabeza :v

 **Agradecimientos**

Yvonne Lawliet: ay dioh mio! :0, mi primer review x3 dios muchas gracias, si te tuviera enfrente te daría un gran abrazo como agradecimiento x), por favor no dejes de comentar, cualquier duda o queja por favor házmelo saber

Bien eso fue todo por el capitulo de hoy, hasta la próxima, bye, bye x3


	3. Chapter 3

Hoooola amigo(a)s de fanfiction, sip, he vuelto capítulo más :3, éste capítulo se tornará algo dramático, pero mejor no los spoileo y dejo que lo juzguen ustedes mismo(a)s :v

Soul eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran atsushi ohkubo (que probablemente no esté leyendo esto :v)

 **Capítulo 3: El incidente**

-ABRAN PASO, ABRAN PASO, RÁPIDO O SINO LO PERDEREMOS- el profesor stein corría desesperado hacia la enfermería de shibusen acompañado de marie, y alguien más en una camilla al borde de la muerte

-m-maka, d-donde está, maka- dijo kid desde la camilla mientras sangraba por su boca y desde múltiples heridas que tenia en su cuerpo, su ropa estaba rota y malgastada, su voz era muy baja y débil

-no hables por favor kiddo-kun, estas muy malherido y no estás en las condiciones como para hablar en estos momentos- marie se dirigió a kid con demasiado nerviosismo en su voz y algo de miedo

-d-debo saber, c-como está, e-lla-

-KID- gritó maka mientras se dirigía hacia él con los ojos llorosos -kid, por favor, perdóname, no quería que esto te pasara, fui una idiota-

-m-maka, no te culpes, estás bien, agh, y eso es lo que... Impo-rta...- kid se desmayo y una de sus líneas zansu se desvaneció totalmente

-kid... KID!-

-a un lado maka!, mierda, lo estamos perdiendo, rápido marie- stein y marie fueron a la enfermería con demasiada prisa

-kid... Perdóname...- maka lloraba en medio de uno de los pasillos del shibusen

-MAKA- soul gritó mientras corría hacia maka

-soul... Dónde están los demás?- maka aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos

-liz y patty vienen en camino junto con tsubaki y black star. Maka, qué te pasa?, por qué lloras?-

-kid... Es mi culpa, él está así por mi culpa- maka sollozaba cabizbaja

-maka... Lo que pasó en la misión no fue tu culpa, no tienes por que culparte, fue culpa de kid por hacer lo que hizo- soul se acercaba a maka para darle un abrazo, pero no pudo continuar ya que ella le había dado una bofetada

-CÓMO PUEDES DECIR UNA ESTUPIDEZ DE SEMEJANTE MAGNITUD!?-

-m-maka...-

-soul... Perdóname, yo...-

-maka-chan- tsubaki llegó ayudando un poco a black star, ya que él había recibido daño en su pierna izquierda y su brazo izquierdo, siendo su brazo el más lastimado ya que le sangraba demasiado

-tsubaki, dónde están liz y patty?

-aquí- decía liz mientras llegaba apoyandose en patty, ella también había recibido daño en su pierna, solo que ella había recibido más daño que black star -maka... Y kid?- su voz expresaba angustia y preocupacion

-yo... No lo sé, marie-sensei y stein-sensei están con él adentro de la sala de urgencias de shibusen, y no he podido saber nada de él- respondió maka cabizbaja

-kid... Bien, yo y black star nos vamos, tenemos que ir a ver a nygus-sensei para que nos revise las heridas y nos cure-

-bien, nos vemos después- después de que maka terminara de decir estas palabras, black star, tsubaki, liz y patty se retiraron y fueron a ver a nygus

-maka, se está haciendo tarde, te quieres ir a casa?- soul tocó el hombro de maka

-no, soul, kid está así por mi culpa, lo mínimo que puedo hacer, es esperar a ver como se recupera o... Ver como m-muere- maka respondió con angustia éstas últimas palabras

-por favor maka, estamos hablando de kid, ese cabrón es muy resistente y persistente- maka seguía cabizbaja pero soul le levantó su cabeza y la miró a los ojos- oye, kid se recuperará, tenlo por seguro que lo hará, bien, si te quieres quedar aquí a esperar noticias de kid, está bien, pero cuídate-

-si soul, adiós- maka se sentó en la sala de espera. Habían pasado cerca de 2 horas y media desde que llegaron a shibusen, maka estaba sola en el pasillo esperando noticias de kid

...

-marie, pasame el bisturí, rápido- stein estaba operando a kid, estaba agitado y cansado

-toma- marie estaba ayudando a stein en todo lo que pudiera

kid estaba inconciente y su segunda línea zanzu ya había desaparecido completamente, sus signos vitales eran muy bajos junto con su alma, la máquina que indicaba los signos vitales de kid, marcó 0 y su tercera línea zanzu desapareció

-no- dijo marie con lágrimas en sus ojos

-no, no, no- stein comenzó a frotar sus manos y usó su frecuencia de alma para tratar de reanimar a kid -vamos kid, no te rindas- stein usó su frecuencia -otra vez- la volvió a usar -vamos- la usó una vez mas -otra...-

-stein!... Se ha ido-

-no, no es cierto- stein dejo caer su cabeza en las piernas de kid, marie se acercó a el y lo abrazó por detrás

-hiciste lo que pudiste- marie tenía lágrimas en los ojos

Stein pudo sentir la .frecuencia de un alma muy débil que emanaba del cuerpo de kid

-q-qué?, como es ésto posible, marie, pasame el estetoscopio- stein lo colocó en el corazón de kid y pudo escuchar un latido muy débil, al retirarlo pudo observar como una de las líneas zanzu de kid aparecía y desaparecía lenta y constantemente -SI JODER!, marie pasame una aguja con tres gramos de dopamina, rápido

...

-kid...- maka aún estaba esperando impaciente por saber cómo estaba kid

-hola holitas maka-chan- llegó saludando shinigami-sama

-shinigami-sama, qué hace aquí? No debería estar en la death room?-

-bueno, supongo que eso no importa ahora, lo que me importa, es saber cómo está mi hijo-

-aún no he sabido nada de él en éstas horas-

-maka-chan, podrías contarme lo que pasó en la misión y cómo terminó así kid?-

-está bien- maka cabizbaja asintió y comenzó a contarle a shinigami-sama todo lo que ocurrió

 **Flashback**

-bien, vamonos!- kid se dirigió al grupo algo decidido

-si!- cuando terminaron de decir estas palabras, todos corrian y saltaban de un edificio a otro hasta llegar a uno abandonado para buscar a la bruja

-bien, tenemos que ir con cuidado, nadie sabe absolutamente nada sobre la bruja ni su poder, así que no tenemos que confiarnos. Black star, tu ve por la puerta trasera y busca a la bruja, si la encuentras, eleva la frecuencia de tu alma e inmediatamente iremos a buscarte. Maka... Maka, tu y yo vamos por la puerta principal-

-ehhh, pero por que yo tengo que ir por la puerta trasera si yo soy su dios, y como tal, tengo que ir enfrente- black star se estaba quejando

-escucha idiota, el día en que tengas estas tres líneas en tu cabeza y las completes, entonces lo discutimos-

-hijo de...- black star no pudo continuar ya que tsubaki le había tapado la boca

-b-bien kiddo-kun, entonces nosotros iremos por la parte de atrás, si vemos algo los llamamos-

-si tsubaki, cuidense. Maka vamos- ambos grupos se separaron, black star se fue con tsubaki y kid junto con maka, entraron al edificio abandonado

-ahhh, ésto da mucho miedo- liz estaba temblando desde su forma de arma

-tranquila liz, no hay nadie en éste lugar, sólo las almas en pena de las personas que han muerto aquí-

-c-callate kid-

-maka, no sientes nada- soul le pregunto algo serio a maka desde su forma de arma

-no, solo las almas de black star y tsubaki, la frecuencia de sus almas es normal-

-bien tenemos que ir con cuidado y...- kid no pudo continuar ya que una voz lo interrumpió

-jajajaja, vaya, vaya, que almas tan jugosas y apetitosas tienen- decía una extraña voz femenina. Mak y kid observaban a todos lados tratando de encontrar de dónde emanaba esa voz. Hasta que una pared se rompió y apareció la bruja

-quién demonios eres tu?- maka se oía seria

-que modales los míos, mi nombre es elphaba, y de seguro tú, rayitas, debes ser el hijo de ese shinigami-sama, y tú, bueno, tú debes ser su novia- al terminar de escuchar estas palabras, maka y kid se sonrojaron totalmente

-e-ella no es mi novia, maldita bruja descarada- kid le disparó varias veces a elphaba, pero esta simplemente ponía un campo de fuerza enfrente de él y se cubría

-yo no tengo tiempo para estar jugando con ustedes, túy tu noviecita deberían irse antes de que las cosas se pongan algo feas-

-d-deja de decir que él es mi novio- maka se lanzó contra la bruja y la atacó pero lo esquivó y lanzó a maka hacia atrás

-maka, estas bien- preguntó soul

-si soul-

-bien. Como ustedes quieran- la bruja estiró su brazo derecho y lo comenzó a levantar, mientras lo levantaba, múltiples demonios salían de portales que la bruja había hecho

-bien, creo que duraremos aquí un rato no crees kid- maka y kid comenzaron a retroceder cubriéndose cada uno con la espalda del otro, a lo que kid se sonrojo ligeramente por el contacto

-s-si, tienes razón maka, vamos-

-si- maka y kid comenzaron a pelear contra los demonios destruyendolos fácilmente. Cuando terminaron con el último, elphaba estaba algo molesta y sorprendida

-vaya, parece que los subestime, creo que me podrán entretener un rato-

-ya veremos eso- maka se lanzó contra la bruja, ella esquivaba sus ataques pero a medida que maka atacaba, sus ataques iban con más velocidad, cuando la bruja no pudo esquivar bien un ataque, ella recibió una cortada por parte de maka

-maldita mocosa!- la bruja golpeó la mano de maka haciendo que soltara a soul, cuando maka soltó a soul la bruja la agarró por el cuello

-sueltala- soul volvió a su forma humana y se dispuso a atacar a la bruja, pero ella era mucho mas fuerte que soul, así que con un golpe fuerte en el estómago, le fue suficiente para dejar inmóvil a soul. La bruja aún tenía agarrada a maka por el cuello y la lanzó hacia kid que la atrapó en el aire haciendo que maka cayera encima de él

-maka, estás bien?-

-s-si kid, estoy bien, gracias por atraparme-

-maldita bruja, liz, pattty. TAMASHI NO KYOUME!- kid estaba elevando la frecuencia de su alma a un nivel sorprendente -Death cannon- kid disparó a la bruja levantando una enorme nube de humo. Cuando la nube se disipó, pudo ver que la bruja aún estaba en pié -c-como es posible, que sigas en pié-

-vaya, vaya rayitas, no cabe duda de que eres el hijo de shinigami-sama- la bruja se mantenía en pié con poca dificultad -pero ahora, vas a morir- la bruja levantó su mano y comenzó a formar una esfera de energía de color negro -veamos si puedes sobrevivir a tu propio ataque multiplicado por 10!-

-lo podré resistir-

-puede que tal vez tu si, pero, tu novia lo hará?-

-oh no- kid miró a maka que estaba algo confusa y volvió a mirar a la bruja

-muere!- la bruja lanzó el ataque a maka, maka se cubrió la cara mientras cerraba los ojos y una enorme explosión se escuchó

Maka abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a kid parado enfrente de ella, kid había recibido todo el impacto del ataque, maka observó sorprendida como kid caía lentamente inconsiente, liz y patty volvieron a su forma humana y vieron como kid estaba en el piso

-kid, KID!- liz agitó a kid pero fue inútil, él ya estaba inconsiente. Liz ordenó rápidamente a patty que se convirtiera en arma y comenzó a atacar a la bruja, pero todo lo que hizo lo hizo en vano ya que la bruja lanzó a liz lejos junto con patty y les lanzó una piedra a las dos, patty no recibió daño alguno ya que ella estaba en su forma de arma, pero a liz le cayó la piedra en su pierna derecha

-m-maka, kid- soul estaba adolorido y sorprendido por lo que estaba ocurriendo -si es una pesadilla, q-que alguien me despierte- soul terminó de decir ésto y se desmayo

Maka aún observaba paralizada a kid, ella se quedó sin palabras por lo que vio. La bruja se acercó lentamente a maka y levantó su mano y comenzó a formar otra esfera de energía igual a la que usó con kid, solo que la esfera era de un tamaño un poco menor a la anterior

-no te preocupes, te reuniras con él en unos momentos- la bruja se dispuso a atacar, pero fue interrumpida por una fuerte patada en su cara

-al fin ha llegado su dios a salvarlos!- gritó black star con orgullo

-agh... Maldito mocoso- la bruja se sobaba su cachete debido al fuerte impacto que sufrió -acaso tu también quieres morir?-

-la que morirá eres tú, maldita-

-b-black star, no te confíes en el poder de ésa bruja!- gritó liz con dolor en su voz

-Qué?- black star se distrajo y volteó a ver a liz que estaba lastimada y volteó a ver también a kid que estaba derribado en el piso y a maka con su mirada perdida y soul igual que kid

-te distrajiste idiota!- la bruja atacó la mano de black star y lanzó lejos a tsubaki haciendo que ella volviera a su forma humana -veamos si eres igual de idiota que ese tonto shinigami- la bruja volvió a levantar su mano y formó la misma esfera de energía -muere!- tsubaki gritó, pero black star la abrazó y la cubrió con su lado izquierdo haciendo que él cayera al piso aún consiente -ja, eso comprueba mi teoría, eres igual de tonto que ese shinigami. Creo que mejor acabaré con todos- la bruja levantó su mano y formó otra esfera de energía -ahora todos mueran!- la esfera que estaba en su mano desapareció -mierda, ya no tengo fuerza. Creo que todos tuvieron suerte esta vez, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos. Morirán- cuando la bruja terminó de decir esto, se desvaneció en una cortina de humo negra

-black star!- tsubaki se acercó a black star para ayudarlo

-estoy bien, tsubaki-

-pero, tu brazo sangra demasiado-

-dije que estoy bien, mejor ayuda a los demas-

-esta bien- tsubaki se acercó a patty para ayudarle a levantar la roca encima de la pierna de liz

-tsubaki-chan, onee-chan esta muy lastimada igual que kiddo-kun- patty se oía algo angustiada

-estoy bien patty- liz estaba en el piso con su pierna muy lastimada. Cuando tsubaki y patty lograron retirar la roca de la pierna de liz, tsubaki fue despertar a soul

-soul, soul, SOUL-

-agh, t-tsubaki, q-que pasó- soul aún se quejaba por el golpe que había recibido por la bruja

-te explicaré luego, toma ésto y llama a shinigami-sama- tsubaki le entregó a soul un espejo a soul y comenzó a llamar a shinigami-sama

-hola, hola soul-kun, como va todo por allá- dijo con alegría shinigami-sama

-ehm, hola shinigami-sama, la verdad no estamos muy bien, necesitamos volver a shibusen ahora-

-hmmm... Entiendo, esperen unos minutos- shinigami-sama terminó la llamada y soul se quedó algo sorprendido

-ehm, okey esperaremos-

-maka,maka, MAKA, MAKA REACCIONA- tsubaki trató de hacer que maka volviera

-tsubaki...-

-maka, estás bien?-

-yo... kid, cómo está kid?-

-aún inconsiente-

-oh no, kid, kid!- maka trató de moverlo para hacer que reaccionara, pero fue en vano, el simplemente no se movía. De pronto un gran espejo comenzó a salir del piso y brillo intensamente, soul se asomó y vio que del otro lado del espejo se encontraba el shibusen

-por aquí-

-soul espera- liz trató de detener a soul pero fue inutil ya que el ya había atravesado el portal

-ya que- liz refunfuñando se metió al portal junto con patty

-vamos black star

-sorprendente que un dios como yo necesite ayuda- black star y tsubaki se metieron también al portal

-kid...- maka observó a kid por unos segundos y lo cargo y atravesaron el portal. Cayeron en la puerta principal de shibusen justo y como soul había dicho

-chicos, como llegaron aquí?- oxford se acercó al lastimado grupo y observó a kid inconciente, black star lastimado al igual que liz -que les pasó?-

-eso no importa, ve a buscar al profesor stein y dile que necesitamos ayuda aquí- tsubaki se dirigió a oxford

-de acuerdo- oxford entró corriendo al shibusen y al cabo de unos minutos volvió con el profesor stein y marie con una camilla

-m-maka- kid estaba despertando con demasiada dificultad

-no hables kid- stein tomó su pulso -marie ayudame a ponerlo en la camilla-

-si- marie obedeció a stein y lo ayudó a poner a kid en la camilla

-vamos a la sala de urgencias marie rápido, y ustedes dos, vayan rápido a ver a nygus- se dirigió a liz y black star a lo cual ellos dos sólo asintieron y vieron como stein y marie corrían adentro de shibusen con kid en la camilla

-e-esperen quiero hablar con kid- maka los comenzó a perseguir

 **Fin del fl** **ashback**

-y eso fue lo que ocurrió-

-ya veo, menos mal que la mayoría está bien-

-pero aún así, no puedo evitar pensar que kid está así por mi culpa- dijo maka cabizbaja

-maka-chan, lo que importa es que tu estas bien, lo que me sorprende es que kid te protegió con su vida, nunca lo había visto hacer algo así, debes importarle mucho como para que haya hecho algo asi- maka al escuchar eso, se sonrojo

-u-usted cree eso-

-en efecto-

-mmmm... Shinigami-sama, y cómo pudo lograr hacer ese portal para teletransportarnos hasta acá?-

-bueno... Pues veras maka-chan...-

-ya terminó la operación- stein salió de la sala de urgencias. Maka se sorprendió al igual que shinigami-sama, ya que ambos ya querían saber noticias de kid

-y kid, cómo está él?- maka se impaciento ya que había estado mucho tiempo esperando para saber cómo estaba kid

-pues les tengo una noticia buena y una mala- stein dio vuelta a su tornillo al terminar de decir esto

 **Nota del autor**

Chan chan chan chaaaan, leche con paaan :v qué noticias tendrá el profesor stein?, kid saldrá con vida?, cuándo comenzará el lemon?, cuándo dejaré de actuar como un retrasado :v?, todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo, no se lo pierdan... xD ok no, ya volviendo a la realidad, perdonen si tardé en subir este capítulo, lo que pasa es que no tengo pc ni celular para trabajar con frecuencia, aparte de que mi novia terminó conmigo y me deprimí por dos dias :'v y no tenía muchos ánimos como para escribir. Pero bueh, después de llorar como una niña durante dos dias :v aquí les traje el capítulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3. Antes de irme, si les gusta el anime de death note y les gusta la pareja LxMisa o LightxMisa. Les recomiendo los fics de Yvonne Lawliet, ya que sus fics tratan sobre éstas dos parejas y están excelentes, yo amo sus fics en serio, leanlos no se arrepentirán para nada. P.D. También tienen lemon 7w7 xD

 **Agradecimientos**

Yvonne Lawliet: diooos, muchas gracias por comentar, en serio me das muchos ánimos para continuar el fic, eres maravillosa :3 gracias por decir que no dejarás de leer este fic, sólo por eso, no abandonaré éste fic jamás

Haruka . stone (lo siento si lo escribí mal, pero solo me deja escribirlo así y no se por que D:) xD tia haru, sabía que usteh no tardaría en comentar éste fic (puede que haya sido por el spam que te hice por face xD) gracias en serio por comentar lo aprecio demasiado, gracias por el consejo, espero que en éste capítulo ya haya mejorado un poco mi ortografía. Ya que subí éste capítulo, espero que dios se apiade de mi alma D:

bueno eso fue todo, hasta la próxima, bye, bye x3


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, hola, hola amigo(a)s de fanfiction, he regresado con otro capítulo más, perdonen si tardé en subirlo, pero mejor dejo el tecleo :v y los dejo con el fic jajaja, entendieron, tecleo... En lugar de decir parloteo puse tecleo... Por que no estoy hablando... Bueno mejor los dejo con el fic :(

Soul eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran atsushi ohkubo (que probablemente no esté leyendo ésto :v)

 **Capítulo 4: ¿Amor?**

-cuáles son las noticias buenas?- preguntó maka con nerviosismo y ansiedad

-las noticias buenas son que la operación de kid fue un éxito- el profesor stein dio una vuelta a su tornillo al terminar de decir esto

Maka suspiró de alivio al escuchar eso, pero también puso una cara seria -y cuáles son las malas?-

Stein dejó de dar vuelta a su tornillo -la mala es que, aún esta gravemente herido, fue un milagro que saliera con vida, si tu hubieras recibido el ataque que él recibió. En estos momentos estaríamos tomando medidas para tu ataúd, maka-

Maka se quedó perpleja y pensativa al escuchar eso -y cree que kid se recupere tan rápido igual que soul cuando lo cortó crona?-

-no, la herida de soul fue mucho más leve a comparación a la que kid recibió, soul recibió una cortada, pero no fue tan peligroso como el ataque que recibio kid, pero aun asi, ese ataque que recibió fue tan poderoso que, incluso él siendo un shinigami, casi muere-

-por cierto, quién le dijo lo que pasó en Australia?-

-me dijo nygus ya que liz le había dicho a ella-

-mmmm está bien, pero, cuándo podemos entrar para poder ver a kid-

-yo diría que en... Unos instantes más. Bueno me retiro ya que estoy exhausto por la operación-

-si profesor, adiós- stein se retiró dándole a maka y a shinigami-sama la espalda

-ves que realmente le importas a kid- shinigami-sama se acercó a maka por la espalda con una voz pícara

-eh!?, por favor no diga eso- maka se sonrojo

-por favor maka-chan, escuchaste a stein-sensei, si tú hubieras recibido el impacto y no kid. En estos momentos estarías muerta-

-si, pero...-

-listo ya pueden pasar- dijo marie desde la puerta de la habitación donde estaba descansando kid

Shinigami-sama y maka entraron al cuarto. Kid estaba en coma con solo una de sus líneas zansu incompleta, las otras dos estaban desaparecidas totalmente. A Shinigami-sama le dolía el ver a su hijo así, maka pudo notar su triztesa y se sintió culpable

-Shinigami-sama, en verdad lo siento, fui una idiota-

-maka-chan, ya te dije que ésto no es tu culpa-

-ya se Shinigami-sama, pero no importa cuantas veces me lo diga, eso no cambiará el hecho de que kid casi muere-

-tu lo has dicho, caaaasi- Shinigami-sama puso uno de sus gigantescos guantes en la cabeza de maka -ya mejor no te tortures maka-chan, kid esta vivo y se recuperará, aún que me duela admitirlo, prefiero que kid salga lastimado, se recupere y tu estés viva, a que kid este totalmete bien y tu estés muerta

Maka nunca lo había pensado así, pero aún así se sentía mal por su amigo

-shinigami-sama, por que a kid se le desaparecieron sus otras dos líneas zansu?- preguntó maka aún algo triste y curiosa

-lo que pasa, es que cuando un shinigami muere, sus tres líneas zansu desaparecen totalmente, pero en este caso, kid no murió, por lo cual no se le desaparecieron todas sus líneas-

-entiendo...- maka estaba cabizbaja

-si... Bueno maka-chan, al menos ya sabemos que kid está bien, lo mejor será que te vayas a casa ya que es algo tarde para que te vayas tu sola a casa, yo me tengo que ir a la death room-

-si shinigami-sama, me iré en un rato más-

-esta bien maka-chan, solo asegúrate de que no te vayas tan tarde-

-si, que descanse-

-adiós- shinigami-sama se despidió de maka levantando su mano y saliendo por la puerta

-adiós shinigami-sama- maka al terminar de despedirse de shinigami-sama, posó su vista en la de kid y lo miraba con angustia -kid...-

-m-maka...- kid estaba despertando

-kid?!- maka se sorprendió demasiado al ver a kid despertar, es como si estuviera viendo a un muerto reviviendo

-maka...- kid abrió los ojos lentamente, pero maka los tenía muchísimo más abiertos que él por la impresión -e-estas bien?- maka pudo ver como a kid le aparecía y desaparecía su segunda línea zansu lenta y constantemente hasta que volvió totalmente

-k-kid, t-tu estás bien?-

-si, y-ya me siento un poco mejor-

maka se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar ésas palabras

-p-pero como es posible-

-no tengo idea, creo que es por mi cuerpo de shinigami que tengo, si no lo tuviera, ahorita estaría 4 metros bajo tierra-

-pues aunque lo tuvieras, casi morías- maka se sentó en la orilla de la cama de kid, quedando a un costado de él -kid... Por qué lo hiciste?-

-hmmm?, qué cosa?- kid estaba algo crédulo, no sólo por que acababa de despertar, sino también por todos los medicamentos que le habian dado durante la operación

-tu sabes... El... Haberme protegido de ese ataque-

-ah, eso... Bueno, yo... Solo fue por instinto- kid estaba mintiendo Y maka lo notó

-sólo por instinto?-

-si-

-me estás mintiendo kid, por favor dime por qué lo hiciste?

-oye,cuando soul te salvó del ataque de crona, no le preguntaste el por que te salvo- kid se tapó con la sábana que estaba en la cama hasta el cuello y se volteó dándole a maka la espalda

-el me salvó por que soy su técnica y su deber es protegerme-

-bueno, yo te salvé por que no quería que murieras, contenta?- kid se sonrojo ligeramente y ni siquiera él sabía por que. Maka al escuchar eso se sorprendió y se quedó algo pensativa, pero al final ella solo sonrió y se acercó a kid y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, kid se sorprendió demasiado y abrió sus ojos a más no poder

-gracias kid, hasta mañana, que descanses- maka salió de la habitación algo sonrojada y aun con su cálida, pequeña y tímida sonrisa en su boca

-m-maka...- kid se destapó y se volteó para mirar la puerta por donde salió maka a pensar en lo que había ocurrido -acaso, no sera que...-

-soooul, ya llegué!- gritó maka entrando a su departamento

-vaya, ya era hora- dijo soul mientras llegaba de la cocina con un vaso de agua y se sentó en el sofá

-Nya, maka-chan, no has alimentado a blair- decía blair en su forma de gato mientras llevaba un tazón a maka, a lo cual ella agarró el tazón y lo llevó a la cocina para servirle leche

-oye maka, y que hiciste en todo el tiempo que estabas con kid?- preguntó soul mientras veía la televisión

-oh nada, solo esperar noticias sobre él y contarle a shinigami-sama todo lo que ocurrió en la misión en Australia-

-y que noticias hay sobre kid?-

-pues... La operación fue un éxito y esta bien, estaba en coma, pero hace un rato despertó y estuve un rato con él

-y que hicieron?- maka se sorprendió y tiró un poco de leche del tazón de blair al escuchar eso ya que recordó el beso en la mejilla que le dio a kid y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco -maka?-

-ah, n-nada soul, solo hablamos ejejeje- maka río nerviosa esperando a que soul le creyera

-nya, maka-chan, por que te sonro- blair no pudo continuar ya que maka le había tapado su boca

-qué estabas diciendo blair?- preguntó soul algo intrigado

Maka se acercó al oído de blair y le susurró en voz baja y con un tono amenazador -di algo y te juro que comerás comida para gatos de la peor calidad posible por 3 meses!-

-kyaa, maka-chan es una mala persona- dijo blair gritando en voz baja -ehm... No, nada soul-kun-

-esta bien... Locas- dijo esto último en voz baja, ya que si maka lo oía, lo mas probable es que usaría una silla de ruedas por el resto de su vida

-ahhhh- maka suspiró de alivio

-entonces blair-chan no comerá comida para gatos?- preguntó blair en voz baja y rezando por que no la comiera, ya que según ella, eso sabía horrible

-si te mantienes callada, no-

-nyaaa, gracias maka-chan-

-bien, oye soul creo que me iré a dormir ya que estuve mucho tiempo esperando noticias sobre kid y mañana también iré a verlo-

-si que descanses- soul simplemente se despidió

-hasta mañana- maka fue a su cuarto, se cambio su traje típico de batalla por su pijama y se acostó recordando el beso que le dio a kid -que me pasa?, por que no puedo sacarme eso de la cabeza... Tal vez kid no es el tipo de chico serio que todos creen que es, tal vez no es malo, tal vez si se preocupa por otros, tal vez, tal vez... Me enamoré de él.-

 **Nota del autor**

Bueno, bueno, aquí está el cuarto capítulo de este fic :v, perdonen la espera, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, dentro de poco acabará este fic, yo diria que en dos o tres capítulos mas. Y tengo que informarles que jamás en mi vida, me imagine tener que escribir un "nya" (maldita sea lo volví a hacer xc ) :v

 **Agradecimientos**

Yvonne Lawliet: ay dioh mioh :3, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia desde el inicio, no sabes cuanto te agradezco los comentarios que me inspiran para seguir esta historia, te mando un gran abrazo a distancia :v

También quería agradecerle a "Nikaes" por haberle dado fav y follow a la historia :3

Bueno eso fue todo hasta la próxima, bye, bye x3


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Así que ésto es lo que se siente ...**

Soul eater no me pertenece,es propiedad de atsushi ohkubo (que probablemente no esté leyendo esto :v)

Kid se encontraba recostado en la camilla de la enfermería del shibusen pensando y meditando todo lo que sucedió instantes atrás. Él pensaba y pensaba sobre lo que pasó, ya que él no lo podía creer, su felicidad era tal, que incluso el creia que se estaba volviendo loco o simplemente estaba drogado por todos lo medicamentos que recibío

-maka...- Kid frotaba su mejilla en la zona donde maka le había dado el beso -por que... Lo hiciste- kid se torturaba a sí mismo en sus pensamientos, él pensaba que con ése beso, maka podía sentir los mismos sentimientos que él sentía hacia ella, pero también pensaba que maka lo hizo sólo como muestra de agradecimiento por salvarla y no por sus sentimientos, en pocas palabras, se estaba volviendo loco.

Liz y patty estaban entrando a la habitación de kid para ver cómo se encontraba, se sorprendieron un poco al ver a kid sentado en la camilla, pero a fin de cuentas sonrieron por ver a su técnico un poco mejor K

-KID!- dijeron ambas y se abalanzaron sobre él

-ay, au... Liz, patty... D-detengase- kid trataba de quitárselas de encima pero era inútil ya que liz y patty lo tenían agarrado con fuerzas

-creíamos que ibas a morir!- dijo liz con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos

-JEJEJEJEJE KID-KUN ESTÁ VIVOOO!- exclamó patty con felicidad en su voz

-ahhh... Chicas, estoy bien, tranquilas- dijo kid con un tono algo fastidiado, pero a fin de cuentas, estába felíz de ver a sus armas bien de salud, bueno, liz no tanto -Liz... Qué te pasó en la pierna?!- el tono de voz de kid se oía algo preocupado

-ah, ésto, solo es una herida que me pasó en la misión de la bruja, no te preocupes- respondió liz tranquíla

-cómo no preocuparme... Mira nada más, te vez toda asimétrica- kid hizo un berrinche al ver a liz con una pierna vendada y la otra no

-IDIOTA!- Liz golpea a kid, molesta al ver como a pesar de que ella esté llastimada , le importa más la simetría... Pero bueno ... Es Kid, a fin de cuentas ... -CASI MUERO EN ÉSA ESTÚPIDA MISIÓN !-

-Si, y yo salí completamente bién e ileso- Kid la miró con sarcasmo y sobandose la cabeza por el golpe Liz se detuvo y pensó un poco ... Tenía razón , puede que ella saliera lastimada ... Pero kid prácticamente recibió todo el daño de la bruja al... Salvar a Maka

-Kid... Si no mal recuerdo... Saliste lastimado de la misión, por salvar a Maka- Liz sonrió por recordar tal hecho

-Si .. Lo hice- Kid notó sus mejillas un poco calientes por la sonrisa de liz y el recuerdo de Maka hace unos minutos-

-Kid-kun , hace poco vimos salir a Maka-chan de tu habitación nerviosa y sonrojada jejeje- Patty recordó en voz alta , cosa que liz también hizo y usó para acorralar más a kid

-Oh , cierto ... Y bien ? Qué hacían tú y Maka ?... Sólos ...- Liz tenía una sonrisa de picardía total en su rostro

Y Kid ... Bueno ... El quería que lo tragara la tierra a la de yá, realmente Liz lo estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared, recordar lo que Maka acababa de hacer, no lo ayudaba en nada, el sentía que sus mejillas ardían con recordarlo... Rayos que realmente hubiera preferido morir a vivir y tener que soportar tales interrogaciones de Liz , pero el sabía que si requería el apoyo de sus armas al contarles sobre lo que siente hacia Maka, tendría que soportar las burlas y preguntas de ambas

-Ehhh?... Bueno... Ella sólo vino a verme y-y saber cómo estaba ... E-es todo- Él quería arrancarse los cachetes ya que no quería imaginarse como lucía con el rubor en ellos

-Sólo a verte ?... Mmmmmm ... Y por qué cuando queríamos hablar con ella nos dijo que no podía por que tenía que ir a casa , y mientras nos lo dijo, solo bajó su cabeza y aceleró su paso ... Y si mi vista no me engañó... Pude ver un sonrojo en ella ...

\- Liz estaba torturando a Kid ... Y a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto , al contrario , le divertía totalmente ! El ver a Kid nervioso y sonrojado , es algo que solo se puede ver una vez en la vida , y a ella le mataba verlo así

-Bueno ... N-no sé el por qué Maka actuó de esa forma ... P-pero ella y yo simplemente hablamos y ya-

-Solamente hablaron?-

-S-si-

-Y por qué si solo hablaron no quitas ésa cara de tomate y dejas de tartamudear ?- Liz no quitaba esa enorme sonrisa de superioridad de su cara

-Ehhh ?... Bueno ... Por que ... Por que ... - {Dios que lindo se vé } pensó ella

-BUENO SI,ELLA ME DIÓ UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA , OK ? -

Liz se sobresaltó , realmente no se esperaba esa respuesta tan repentina, pero a fin de cuentas ... Obtuvo una respuesta ... No la que quería, pero si una respuesta

-Awwww, realmente te pones así sólo por un simple beso en la mejilla ? Si así te pones por un simple beso , no me imagino como te pondrás cuando lleguen a más -

-C-cállate- Kid después de un rato ... Al fin logró que Liz y Patty se fueran a casa , él se volteo y se tapó listo para dormir y descansar después de todo , su cuerpo de shinigami aún no hacía que se recuperara del todo

-Maka...-

\- Maka no podía dormir ... Daba vueltas y vueltas y vueltas, buscando un angulo donde su cama pudiera proporcionarle la comodidad que necesita para poder descansar ... Pero en ese instante , ella podía jurar que su cama se había convertido en una piedra total, así que mejor se levanta y da vueltas en su habitación

-Por qué a mí? Enamorada? Por favor ... Si , Kid es ... Inteligente , caballeroso , lindo ... Por no decir perfecto... Qué estoy pensando? Y ése beso que le dí... Como podré hablarle mañana que lo vea de nuevo, dios, por qué hise éso?... Algo simplemente me impulsó a hacerlo , no fuí conciente de lo que hise-

Maka se sonroja al tener a Kid en su mente , y el beso que le dió en su mejilla , felíz, nerviosa , ansiosa , preocupada, asustada , son pocas de las cosas que describen el cómo se siente en esos momentos

-Yo jamás había experimentado el amor , no sé qué se siente o cómo, por qué al pensar en éso digo que estoy enamorada ? Al recordar lo que Kid hizo , al ponerse en peligro sólo por salvarme por que no quería que muriera ...- la imágen del ataque de la bruja y de Kid poniéndose en medio de él para salvarla vienen a su mente como una flecha directa a su cerebro , ella se acuesta y trata de dormir una vez más

-Amor ... Así que ésto es lo que se siente ?... -

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola Hola :'''v ya sé ya sé no me merezco el perdón de ustedes ni de nadie , lo único que merezco es la muerte por dejarlos sin capítulo por más de 2 años :''v lo siento demasiado ... Pero si les soy sincero , no pude escribir por que no podía al principio , después de un año, ya podía volver a escribir, pero tuve un problema con el amor que me deprimio, sobre alguien a quien amaba realmente, si les soy sincero, por lo cual , simplemente mis ganas e inspiración de escribir se esfumaron completamente :'( después de un tiempo me volvió siquiera un poco la inspiración :') también estoy aprovechando las hormonas de mis 16 aaños que cumplo exactamente hoy 7 de junio v: para escribir , estoy escribiendo a las 3:21 de la mañana xD bueno, espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado :') espero poder escribir ya más seguido nwn hasta la próxima, bye bye**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Ivonne lawliet: gracias por dejar tus comentario en todos los capitulos de este fic, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, a mi tambien me encanta el kid/maka por el hecho de que harian una pareja perfecta n.n y no estoy seguro de poder escribir otra historia :'v como te dije , tuve un contratiempo amoroso, por lo cual no sé si seguir escribiendo, por el momento solo quisiera terminar ésta historia , saludos**

 **Lerwyd: gracias por leer el fic - me agrada mucho que te adentres mas al kid/maka pero desafortunadamente hay muy pocos fics en español sobre esta pareja y da flojera leerlos en ingles u.u**

 **Kagarix3: xD pasate a este bando, tenemos galletas y wifi gratis :v me fascina el hecho de que te estė gustando el fic :3 gracias por comentar, espero que no dejes de hacerlo**

 **Invitado: xD tranquilo ya actualice :v si todas tus dudas serán respondidas un poco más adelante, gracias por comentar, espero y no dejes de hacerlo :3**

 **Matngr: si sigo vivo :v gracias por comentar, aquí está tu capítulo xD saludos**

 **Potato kawaii123: uwu gracias por ese comentario y poes, aquí está la conti :3 espero que te guste y ya actualizaré mas seguido :3 (espero :''v) saludos igualmente nwn**


End file.
